41 Shots
A police officer is executed by a career criminal, but A.D.A.'s Kibre and Gaffney must disregard the fact that the accused was shot 41 times by police. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Bebe Neuwirth as A.D.A. Tracey Kibre * Amy Carlson as A.D.A. Kelly Gaffney * Kirk Acevedo as D.A. Investigator Hector Salazar * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch * Jerry Orbach as D.A. Investigator Lennie Briscoe Guest cast * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Lillian Beaudriville * Peter Appel as Agent Frederick Merriwether * Candice Bergen as Judge Amanda Anderlee * Aliya Campbell as Amada Johnson * Jessica Chastain as A.D.A. Sigrun Borg * Curtiss Cook as Detective Kwame Blakely * Peter Coyote as Mike LaSalle * Anthony "Treach" Criss as Bruno Johnson * Sanjit De Silva as A.D.A. Ed Kapoor * Nicholas Webber as A.D.A. Ross Campbell * Cortez Nance, Jr. as Tancred Harlan * Anne L. Nathan as Audrey Golum * Gerrit Vooren as Vilis Lundelius * Suzette Gunn as Elena Hernandez * James Hanlon as Detective Hagen Burke * Ezra Knight as Dr. Patrick Roy * David Lipman as Judge Morris Torledsky * Carey Lowell as Judge Jamie Ross * Chenoa Andon as News Reporter * Stephanie Berry as Bedelia * Robert Bizik as Lawyer * Mary Jo Mecca as Juror #1 * Charles Weldon as Juror #2 * Joan Rosenfels as Juror #3 * Tamilla Woodard as Female Grand Juror * Victor Cruz as Male Grand Juror * Craig Alan Edwards as Bailiff * Eric Morace as Technician * Amir Ali Said as Toby * Stewart Summers as Detective (uncredited) References 29th Precinct; Charlie's Diner Quotes "They got him!" : - Lennie Briscoe "Once again, I concede defeat." "Last case we had was a hung jury." "That wasn't what I was talking about." : - Mike LaSalle and Tracey Kibre Background information and notes * This episode is the last film project for actor Jerry Orbach (Detective Lennie Briscoe). Orbach was so ill during the time of the recording of this episode, that he could barely speak above a whisper. Thus his final line of dialogue had to be rewritten; at the trial of a cop-killer, NYPD members had been barred from the courtroom, and they were waiting outside with Det. Briscoe. After Lennie (peering in through the door) learned of the guilty verdict, he turned and whispered to the cops "They got him!" * Performers Tony Bill and Annabella Sciorra make an accidental appearance in this episode. After Judge Amanda Anderlee enters the courtroom, at the point right before everyone is seated, you can see a scene from the first episode. You can clearly make out Bill and Sciorra standing behind the table for the defense. * After playing Assistant District Attorney, and later Defense Attorney, Jamie Ross on Law & Order, actress Carey Lowell appears as a Judge in this episode. * Actor David Lipman makes a crossover appearance as Judge Morris Torledsky in this episode. He played the same character on the original Law & Order. * The title refers to the 41 times that a 23-year-old immigrant, Amadou Diallo, was hit by police fire. Diallo was unarmed at the time of the shooting, and a firestorm of controversy erupted subsequent to the event as the circumstances of the shooting prompted outrage both within and outside New York City. Issues such as police brutality, racial profiling, and contagious shooting were central to the ensuing controversy. The four officers involved were part of the now-defunct Street Crimes Unit. All of the officers were exonerated by jury trial of any wrongdoing. Episode scene cards Category:TBJ episodes